


Your last breath

by KingOfMisery



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Amokira, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Heterosexuality, Other, Side Story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfMisery/pseuds/KingOfMisery
Summary: Hubo muchas cosas que pudo haber hecho o no, muchas que atesoraba y otras de las cuales se arrepentía, pero él prefirió vivir esos últimos segundos preguntándose qué no le había gustado de ella, y entre lágrimas sonrió encontrando la respuesta al momento exacto en el que dejó de sentir dolor y el cielo se iluminó por millones de estrellas. Akira no le sonreía mucho./ Slide-Story - Amon Koutarou - Amokira [AmonxAkira]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: No hay spoiler, todo lo ocurrido aquí no es canon, es un simple slide-story basado en lo que me tocó para un reto. Amon no ha muerto en el manga. Hoy —again— no hay diálogos porque, plz, Amon está muriendo, ¿Qué jotos se va a poner a conversar el pobre tipo? (?) Lamento errores, no tengo beta, como ya sabrán, así que si encuentro errores al releer buscaré corregirlos. Cualquier error ortográfico o de posible dislexia es mi culpa. Reclamos a mi persona. Esta historia fue publicada un 30 de Octubre del 2015.
> 
> Disclaimer: El mundo de Tokyo Ghoul y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ishida Sui. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.  
> Historia 100% original. Propiedad de KingOfMisery & OuttaControl845. Historia con derecho de autor.
> 
> Por el reto temático “Compleméntame” del foro Anteiku: cafetería para fans de Tokyo Ghoul en FanFiction.

.

.

.

Muchas veces había escuchado que cuando uno está a punto de morir puede ver su vida como si fuese una película reproduciéndose ante sus ojos, pausándose la imagen en aquellos momentos más preciados como si fuese una cruel e irónica forma en que la poca vida que queda te recuerda que jamás volverás a repetir momentos similares ni estar con aquellas personas tan importantes. Que por un momento se siente que todo ocurre en cámara lenta, y mientras se reviven esos dulces recuerdos uno se olvida del momento tan crítico en el que se encuentra en aquel instante, y luego la muerte llega, sonriente, arrebatando esas memorias y sumiendo la alegría y dolor en una espesa y eterna penumbra.

Recordaba a aquel hombre con sotana negra describirle de forma que para él resultaba aterradora el cómo el ángel de la muerte tomaba las almas de a quienes les había llegado su hora, provocando que su interés por el tema disminuyera y en la noche durmiera con el crucifijo entre las manos, orando por que se le permitiesen muchos más años por vivir. Él no quería pasar por un momento tan duro, al menos no antes de los setenta años, ahora en todo lo que quería pensar era en vivir.

¿Entonces por qué había entrado a la CCG?

Por un momento llegó a ignorar el dolor que detuvo en seco sus acciones contra el ghoul, sentía su cuerpo paralizado y su pecho quemaba, sabía muy bien que le habían herido en su estúpido intento por defender a Takizawa y que ahora ambos estaban perdidos. Al final no volvió a ver su vida en forma de película, en lugar de aquello solo recordó aquella conversación en medio de la capilla y ese fuerte deseo por vivir, tan contradictorio con su empleo. ¿Por qué había entrado a la CCG? No se sintió capaz de responder eso a sí mismo luego de haber recordado aquel pensamiento. Pero había crecido, había madurado, tal vez por eso había dejado eso de tener su vida ante todo, sobreponiendo la seguridad ajena y la paz en Tokyo. Entonces, ¿Por qué no se sentía satisfecho?

El dolor por fin se hizo presente sin dejar atrás esa sensación de estar sumergido en el mismo infierno, su cuerpo ardía hasta el punto de querer hacerle gritar por más que él no quisiera hacerlo. ¿Por qué no sentía esa paz de morir ejerciendo su labor? Como un policía o bombero, ¿Ellos se sentirían bien al morir sirviendo a las personas? ¿Pasarían por el mismo dilema en el que él se encontraba?

En aquellos momentos Amon podía confirmar que al momento de morir no había recuerdos ni películas de la vida, simplemente preguntas del qué hiciste y qué te faltó hacer, eso y preocupación por todo lo que dejas atrás. Se comenzó a preguntar si a alguien le haría falta, si alguien en verdad lo sufriría por quien era y no por lo que hacía o por su posición. Se preguntó si Seidou continuaría con vida, si Akira estaría preocupada por ellos o si le harían falta. Hasta ese momento se percató que siempre le había interesado la opinión que tuviese esa bella chica sobre él, al final de cuentas ella era la hija de Kureo Mado, alguien a quien había admirado más que a nadie en su vida —tal vez sobreponiéndose a la admiración que le tuvo a Kishou Arima—.

Jamás pudo agradecerle de forma apropiada todo lo que había hecho por él, lo había ayudado a convertirse en alguien fuerte y seguro de sus acciones. Mado siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir, tal vez era extraño con ciertos comportamientos y formas de pensar, pero admiraba eso de él, porque no era la simple persona seria que solo ejerce su labor a la perfección como si fuese una máquina creada para la batalla. Admiraba ese retorcido entusiasmo que aquel hombre presentaba ante cada encuentro, un entusiasmo que él jamás logró compartir ni comprender por completo. Si hubiese intentado entender la mentalidad de ese hombre seguro que hubiese acabado con el mismo pensamiento que los demás: _ese está loco_ , eso o tal vez él también se hubiese convertido en alguien loco.

Ahora que lo pensaba de forma detenida Kureo no era el único con una extraña y distorsionada forma de pensar, tal vez era aquello lo que creaba a los mejores investigadores, al menos él siempre había sentido que la mayoría de los de mayor rango eran un poco extraños. Pero si _extrañez_ y _excelencia_ iban de la mano en esa organización entonces él se hubiese convertido en alguien _loco_ , y tal vez así no se encontraría en la situación en la que estaba, agonizando junto a su compañero en el campo de batalla sin saber cómo estaban aquellas personas tan valiosas para él. Si hubiese prestado más atención a lo que Mado le enseñaba.

Pero él escuchaba a Mado, y lo admiraba, eso jamás quedaría en duda. Puede que por esa razón se le hubiese asignado a Akira como subordinada, algo que para él fue irónico y hasta divertido, pero también doloroso. Esa vez que —indirectamente— la vida de esa chica fue entregada en sus manos se prometió no volver a fallar y protegerla hasta el final, se prometió enseñarle todo lo que su padre le había enseñado a él, y eso sería la mejor forma de agradecerle a Kureo por todo. Pero allí estaba de nuevo, perdiendo por su debilidad y fallando a su promesa.

Las preguntas le comenzaron a llenar la mente y distraer por esos cortos segundos que, tal y como se le había dicho de pequeño, eran como largas y torturantes horas, y se preguntó cómo estaría Akira. La pregunta ya no solo fue si ella pensaría en él luego de su muerte, ahora le preocupaba lo que podría pasar con ella si él dejaba avanzar a los ghouls que tenía enfrente. Tal vez ahora ella se encontraba en riesgo y él no estaba allí para poder protegerla. Quiso reír pero se le hizo imposible, acababa de tener la idea más tonta del mundo, como si ella lo necesitara para estar a salvo.

Todo lo que había admirado de Kureo estaba presente en su hija, esa fuerza, valentía y coraje que le hacía imposible verla como una subordinada. No podía negar que admiraba también a Akira, porque ella era todo lo que alguna vez había sido su padre, y en lugar de él ser quien le enseñara llegaron a un punto en el que Amon comenzó a aprender de ella. Cuando la vio por primera vez en el cementerio no se imaginó que sería alguien con tanta fuerza tanto física como mental, sin dejar al lado su humanidad y sentimentalismo pero siempre sabiendo cuándo sacar este último. Y cuando menos lo sintió fue su vida la que, ante sus ojos, quedó en manos de la chica. Ella no necesitaba que él fuese su caballero de brillante armadura que llegase sobre un caballo blanco para salvarla de la bestia, ella tan solo necesitaba el coraje que ya poseía y poner en práctica el entrenamiento que había recibido para vencerlos por sí sola.

No le hubiese sorprendido el día en el que Mado superara su rango, y luego él le diría _Clase Especial Asociado Mado_ , y ella reiría de forma tan hermosa y hasta burlona como de vez en cuando solía hacer, y le respondería con su bajo rango de _Investigador Nivel 1_ o _Primera Clase Koutarou_ ; tal vez luego él hubiese sido reubicado al escuadrón de Mado, volviendo a ser el subordinado y recordando los viejos tiempos con su padre. Tal vez al volver de la redada a Anteiku ella sería promovida tras haber participado activamente en el exterminio del búho, recibiría sus propios subordinados puesto que quedaría sin equipo y pareja, pues él ya estaría muerto para ese entonces sin lograr ver desde el público el ascenso de esta.

Tal vez era él quien necesitaba ahora que Akira llegara con la armadura brillante y el caballo blanco, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no pasaría. Ella era tan idéntica a su padre pero a la vez muy diferente, ambos lo podían resolver todo solos y el deber que Amon tenía era el de apoyarlos en lo que necesitaran.

Pero no fue así aquel día que se enfrentaron a Conejo y Fueguchi, esa noche Kureo sí le necesitó pero él se quedó donde Kaneki lo retenía, igual que esa noche. Sus bellos recuerdos en los últimos momentos se vieron opacados por la preocupación que volvió a emerger desde el fondo como un tiburón, ¿Y si Akira en verdad le necesitaba? ¿Y si en verdad necesitaba que él la protegiera? Tal vez era fuerte, pero hasta su padre había necesitado de él en algún momento, así como ahora él necesitaba de ella. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, al menos nada que no fuese rogar porque ella se encontrara a salvo, porque entre todas las personas en ese lugar ella era la que menos quería que muriera o saliera herida. Ella y nadie más que _ella_.

No fue hasta ese momento que se percató cuánto le importaba esa chica, porque, por más que le costara admitirlo en voz alta, ella era más que una simple subordinada o la hija del hombre al que respetaba tanto. Con el tiempo Akira se había vuelto alguien demasiado importante para Amon, tanto por su forma de ser como de actuar, Akira se había vuelto un todo en su mente sin que él se percatara. Su miedo acabó por convertirse en arrepentimiento, habían tantas cosas que no había hecho, como dejar en claro lo que pensaba de ella, tal vez besarla antes de salir a esa misión. Se arrepentía de, literalmente, haberla dejado ir de su vida sin dejar en claro lo que acababa de comprender: La amaba. La amaba tanto que en aquel momento no podía sacarla de su cabeza, y quería revivir todos los momentos que habían compartido. Pero ya no podía.

Muchas veces había escuchado que cuando uno está a punto de morir puede ver su vida como si fuese una película reproduciéndose ante sus ojos, pero Amon podía decir algo totalmente diferente, porque él no había visto su vida ni tener tiempo para reflexionar mucho sobre esta, al final solo había pensado en pocas cosas y personas. Y al final acabó recordando la hermosa mirada de Akira cuando le sonreía, o cuando se enojaba, o cuando acababa de beber y le obligaba a llevarla de noche a casa, y en ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y el tiempo volvió a avanzar de forma normal, logrando que sintiera el dolor que le provocaba el kagune que previamente había perforado su pecho y abdomen, y que allí continuaba, apartándose lentamente mientras su cuerpo se elevaba escasos centímetros del suelo, y luego cayó a secas contra el suelo alcanzando a escuchar quejidos por parte de Seidou.

Hubo muchas cosas que pudo haber hecho o no, muchas que atesoraba y otras de las cuales se arrepentía, cosas que pudieron haber llegado a sus memorias como si fuese una película, pero no fue así. En lugar de eso él prefirió vivir esos últimos segundos preguntándose qué no le había gustado de ella, y entre lágrimas sonrió encontrando la respuesta al momento exacto en el que dejó de sentir dolor y el cielo se iluminó por millones de estrellas. Akira no le sonreía mucho.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> No iba a participar en esto por ciertos problemas que me dejaron con un bajón pero vi que mi depresión podía ayudar a escribir algo decente, pero no fue así, que mal. Bueno, es Amon, jamás he escrito algo de él ahora que me doy cuenta —se mata—, así que le dedico 1,913 palabras que no le dan honor ni nada, ngh, ha de llorar esto en su tumba. (?) En fin, como dice arriba, está escrito por un reto del foro. Meh, no creo tener más que aclarar.
> 
> Gracias a quienes lo leyeron y a quienes no pues gracias por pasarse, también les invito a dejar un review y le agradezco de antemano a toda belleza que pase dejando su opinión, en serio, a penas salga de esta les responderé todo. Y eso es todo, me retiro a ver qué tal sigue la vida.  
> — KingOfMisery


End file.
